warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lost Warrior/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events in The Lost Warrior that will be of consequence later. These are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading and the book discussions. Prologue *Graystripe leaps into an animal control truck to free some of his fellow members of ThunderClan. *He ends up being the only one to be captured. Chapter 1 *Graystripe has a flashback, remembering when Firepaw first came to ThunderClan. **The memory becomes a review of the 'fire will save the Clan' prophecy. *Graystripe awakes in a Twoleg nest, runs into a wall, and curls into a panicked ball. **He reveals that he's been with the Twolegs for at least a quarter-moon. **The once proud warrior spends time playing with Twoleg kits and curling up on adult Twolegs laps. *Graystripe darts outside, but is overwhelmed by the noises and smells and flees back into the den. Chapter 2 *On a different day Graystripe makes another foray outside. **Graystripe catches a bug. **The Twoleg kits bring him a catnip mouse, with he tears apart in anger when he realizes it is a toy, then feels guilty for hurting the kits feelings. *Graystripe wanders off to explore **He is frightened by a dog. **He is nearly hit by a lawnmower. **He is nearly hit by a car. **He returns to the Twoleg nest. *Even later he slips out an open window. **After realizing he's chasing a moth like a kit he decides it's time to go home. **He gets attacked and defeated by a kittypet. **He meets a kittypet she-cat named Millie who shows him his way home. *Graystripe has a dream about Silverstream and Feathertail. Chapter 3 *Graystripe decides to get to know Twoleg Place. **Graystripe meets two kittypets, who ask insulting questions about Clan cats. He decides to scare them for it. *Later, on another excursion, Graystripe runs into Millie. **They go to some woods Millie knows of, where Graystripe tries (and fails) to catch a mouse. **Millie asks Graystripe to give her a hunting lesson. She catches a mouse on her first try. *Graystripe continues to teach Millie about hunting, fighting, and Clan cat life. *Millie and Graystripe get attacked by a group of kittypet toughs. **They fight, Graystripe almost kills one of them but stops short. **He tells Millie he's "not a Warrior anymore" after the fight. Chapter 4 *Graystripe dreams of Silverstream again. **She tells him that he should try and find ThunderClan. *Later he escapes and finds Millie, whom he asks to come with him to try and find his Clan. **Millie claims she cannot just abandon her Twoleg. *Millie has second thoughts once she's gone back inside to her Twoleg. *Graystripe has a lot of trouble as he works to leave Twoleg Place. **He ends up sick and dehydrated in a sewer pipe. **Millie shows up and manages to nurse him back to health. **Graystripe tells Millie of Silverstream after Millie asks who Silverstream is. After Millie finds Graystripe, he mistaked Millie for Silverstream when he was delirious. ***They decide to leave together to seek the Clans. Category:The Lost Warrior Series Category:The Lost Warrior Category:Cliffnotes